1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system for simultaneous long-distance vision of video pictures reproduced by a transmitting videorecorder and a receiving videorecorder, in particular for example for the dubbing of a film made in two different cities.
2. Description of the Related Art
The transmission of pictures in real time is a problem that has always been solved using transmission via radio of the televisual signal either directly or by means of radio link or satellite, or a combination of these types of transmission.
Management, apparatus and personnel costs for these technical solutions make this service accessible only to large corporations, such as, in Italy the Rai (the National Radio and Television Network) or large private companies.
Recently the SIP (Italian public telephone service) has made available a teleconference service, which has a very high cost per minute and is therefore out of the reach of private operators needing image contemporaneity in two places which may be hundreds of kilometres away. Thus there is the lack of a system which permits contemporary vision of images in two distant places at a cost which is accessible, which would help to enhance development of new activities with regard to the service itself.